


The Effect Of His Abuse

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Future Fic, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Past Abuse, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: Years after the war, Ginny and Harry finally move in together. Ginny begins noticing Harrys odd behaviour when doing house hold tasks. What happens when one of those moments turns into something scarier and even dangerous?orA short story of how Harry suffered when he was a child and how it affects his adult life. This is all in Third Person but in Ginny's POV.03/07/20 I might not be updating this for a while as am focusing on other works, but I think its still worth a read :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Effect Of His Abuse

Harry was walking around his new kitchen, using all sorts of pots and pans, cooking a variety of food for himself and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. While he did these almost dance like actions, said girlfriend sat at the island in the kitchen staring at her boyfriend in awe. She loved him for many reasons and one included his ability to cook and his ease at doing it. He looked so content. 

Another reason she loved him was his nurturing side, which included his love for children. She had seen it when they would visit Harrys godson Teddy Lupin. Children were a huge part of Harrys life as his job was working for Wizarding Family Services. Harrys childhood lacked love and comfort so he dedicated his life to making sure he can prevent that for other children like him. He also vowed that his own children would know they were love, cared for and truly cherished.

Ginny new he would eventually make a great father and would not force her to be the stay at home mum a lot of wizarding women were forced to be, although some do love it, she knew she would not. Yes, she would love any children they have but she was not her mother. She also loved her job too much. Ginny worked in a branch of the ministry that creates charms an spells. Most people expected her to become a Quidditch player full time but she new her love for spells and charms were something she wanted to be a bigger part of her life and she also knew quidditch would stop her from settling down with Harry properly, which is something she'd eventually want. It was a fulfilling job and also well payed. They both worked similar hours so are able to see each other as much as possible.

Ginny and Harry had spent the first few years after the Battle of Hogwarts just reacquainting each other as they knew both had changed a lot after everything and both wanted to make sure they truly loved each other and lives could work as one. They had, finally, moved in together around two months ago. They picked a lovely house, close to the Weasleys and new that this was their forever home. It was a large cottage like house with a flint/stone exterior, a huge garden that Harry new he would be working on during the approaching summer and where his children will one day play around.

As Harry finished cooking their full English breakfast, he turned around to see his girlfriend staring up at him, to him, strangely.

He tilted his head and asked questioningly, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head hastily, "No, of course not, it's just I forgot how good you were at cooking and how content you seemed when doing it. We've been really busy with our jobs we haven't had a meal like this in a while, or I just haven't woken early enough to see you make it." She smiled at him lovingly and in return she got a timid smile that almost didn't reach his eyes. 

Ginny always knew how Harry was feeling because his eyes expressed his emotions so clearly. She also noticed how sometimes Harry would seem to get a haunted looking expression in his eyes, and always assumed it was because of the war. Now having lived with him for a while, she new it was more than just the war. Doing simple tasks around the house proved that. Ginny would always have to remind him he had magic and didn't have to do thing manually. Harry would always say he liked doing thing manually.

Harry walked over and placed their plates to the island and began to eat their breakfast. "Thanks for the compliment but it's just breakfast, nothing special." He began to eat and looked up when Ginny didn't start yet. 

"Ginny?" She looked at him and spoke in vigor, "Harry, I know you've always shied away from compliments but you must learn to accept them from people, especially me. You deserve it. Do you understand, love?" He smiled at her, seeming to be always be doing that around his love and replied almost exasperatedly.

"Yeah I guess, its just..." He trailed of, shaking his head slightly. Ginny, wanting him to carry on, grasped his hand firmly, for once actually noticing the slight flinch it created. 

"What, harry? Please, just tell me, what were you going to say?" He brushed it of and carried on eating his small portion. He still hadn't dropped his habit of not eating a lot and it was another worry of Ginny's so she always prompted him to eat more. They ate in silence, her constantly looking up at him and Harry having his eyes permanently on his food.

They both finished their breakfast and Harry began to pick up the plates but in his haste they dropped to the floor is a loud thundering crash echoed in the room. Harry, so startled by the noise, jumped back hitting the edge of the counter. His breathing sped up, increasing rapidly, and the walls around him seeming to be closing in on him. Everything began to blur. His legs couldn't hold him and he fell to the ground.

Ginny stood, unsure of how to act. She wanted to reach and grasp harry in a comforting hug, even though she had no idea what for, but when she took a step forward Harrys body jerked once again. Not wanting to scare him further, she took a step back and knelt down submissively, as if trying to calming an injured animal. She tried to approach slowly but when he started clawing, drawing blood from his exposed arms, she couldn't go slow and just shot forward trying to pry of his hand from his arms but only managed to scare the man further. 

Before she could touch him Harry let out a burst of magic and Ginny was shot backwards into the wall. Her head began to throb and all she could here was a load crack of Apparition and then just a ringing in her ears.

It took a few minutes for Ginny to regain her thoughts and when she did she shot up, still a little dizzy, and then apparated to the only people she new who could help.


End file.
